This Human Genetic Analysis Resource will facilitate the mapping, identification and characterization of genes that cause complex diseases in man. The Resource will provide services and expertise in human genetic analysis to research workers investigating the familial nature of such diseases. Further statistical methods of analysis and study designs will be developed for this purpose, and well-documented, user-friendly computer programs prepared that can be easily tailored to the needs of human geneticists and genetic epidemiologists. Theoretical developments will include studies of validity, power and robustness of all procedures developed. Methods of association, segregation and linkage analysis will allow for, e.g., nonnormality, multifactorially caused familial correlations, measured and non-measured environmental effects, both Mendelian and non-Mendelian genetic effects, and non-random sampling. Consulting services in the use of these methods will be provided, and the methods will be applied in collaborative research to several broad areas, including cancer, pulmonary/cardiovascular diseases, ophthalmologic diseases, neurological diseases, autoimmune diseases, renal diseases, and dental/craniofacial phenotypes. Human genetic analysts will be trained at the pre- and post-doctoral levels, and short courses given, both nationally and internationally, to train people in statistical analysis for genetic epidemiology and in the use of the computer programs that will be developed. Information about the Resource and its activities will be broadly disseminated at national and international meetings and by maintaining a home page on the World Wide Web.